Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt
'Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt -' to tytuł siódmego odcinka pierwszej serii serialu "Mój Mały Kucyk". W tym odcinku Sweet Stuff próbuje znaleźć swoje miejsce wśród grup kucyków, ale wszystko zmienia się, gdy rozwiązuje ona zagadkę, której nikt nie potrafił rozwiązać. Fabuła: thumb|left|206px Sweet Stuff samotnie spędza czas na łące, gdy nagle zauważa grupę włochatków, które bawią się. Chcąc się do nich przyłączyć proponuje im zabawę w berka. Niestety włochatki źle zrozumiały samą grę, zanim klacz wyjaśniła im jakiekolwiek zasady i zostawiły ją samą. Sweet Stuff zastanawia się dlaczego tak się stało, gdy nagle słyszy jakiś głos pod swoim kopytkiem. Okazuje się, że wiewiórka zbierająca orzechy, chciała wziąść jeden źołądź, który był pod kopytkiem klaczy uwielbiającej łakocie. Bohaterka proponuje jej pomoc w zbieraniu, a potem zabawę, lecz ta odwarkuje i wymiguje się ciężką pracą. thumb|208pxSweet Stuff idzie do lasu, gdzie spotyka Fizzy, która bawi się z jednorożcami w chowanego i szuka jednego z nich, chodź sama już nie wie kogo. Sweet Stuff też chce dołączyć do zabawy, więc jednorożce pojawiają się z powrotem zgadzają się. Fizzy mówi, że klacz chce kryć, lecz ona nic takiego nie powiedziała (wykryła to Ribbon używając swoich mocy). W końcu Buttons kryje, a kucyki chowają się. Gdy Sweet Stuff siedzi cicho jak mysz pod miotłą w trawie, znów pojawia się wiewiórka i głośno krzyczy upominając ją. Fioletowo-oki kucyk prosi by się uciszyła, lecz jest już za późno. Buttons usłyszała to i zauważyła klacz. Zgodzie z zasadami Sweet Stuff szuka jednorożców, lecz powoli zabawa przybiera inny obieg. Wykorzystując to, że Sweet Stuff nie ma magicznych mocy, jednorożce wybiegają z ukrycia i biegnąc w kierunku pniaka znikają, by znów się pojawić. Nieco zdezorientowana i rozproszona Sweet Stuff nie zraża się i postanawia grać dalej.thumb|left|198px Niestety niedługo potem nie podobna jej się to i w końcu się poddaje. Gusty złośliwie mówi jej, że ta zabawa nie jest dla niej i zrezygnowany kucyk odchodzi mimo iż jednorożce zdecydowały, że od tej pory będą się bawić uczciwie. Sweet Stuft spacerując natrafia na kucyki morskie: Sun Showe, Ripple i Water Lily. Te proponują jej udział w grze, a ta się zgadza nabierając w sercu promyk nadziei. Niestety pojawia się kolejny problem, gdyz klacz nie zbyt dobrze pływać, ale konikom morskim to nie przeszkadza i mówią, że będzie się bawić na przegu. Koniki morskie podpływają do swoich kiji do krokieta, po czym wypływają na powierzchnię. Uradowana klacz słodkości jest szczęsliwa, lecz po chwili zorientowała się, że była tylko "bramką" do gry, gdyż kucyki morskie nie miały do kogo strzelać kulką z wodorostów.thumb|218px Sweet Stuff czuje się mocno urażona i bezpośrednio odpowiada, że nie chce się bawić w taką grę i odchodzi. W drodze do domu spotyka Megan i kucyki pegazy, które są czymś bardzo podekscytowane. Okazuje się bowiem, że Megan zorganizowała zabawę polegającą na znalezieniu jak największej ilości przedmiotów na liście. Ponieważ jest zbyt nieśmiała by znaleźć partnera do gry, Megan przydziela jej Whizzer. Zanim kucyki wyruszyły na poszukiwania zastanowiły się nad jednym punktem, który wydał się Wind Whistler "nielogiczny". Było to bowiem coś co "było jednym mimo iż jest to wielu". Megan uśmiecha się i mówi, że sami to odkryją. Whizzer razem z Sweet Stuff szukają przedmiotów, lecz jak dotąd pegaz sam musiał wszystko odnajdywać, gdyż jego partnerka nie mogła za nim nadążyć. Wieczorem Sweet Stuff ostatecznie rezygnuje z zabawy mówiąc, że Whizzer sama sobie poradzi bez niej. Gdy smutna idzie do domu spotyka włochatki, które kurczowo trzymają się liny przywiazanej do drzewa. Okazuje się, że to była lina z jednego z latawców, którym się bawiły. Sweet Stuff idzie po gałąźdź i mówi włochatkom by zeszły jeden po drugim. Patrząc na to wszystko odkrywa zagadkę Megan "coś co jest jednym mimo iż jest to wielu". Uradowana tym postanawia iść do domu, musi się śpieszyć, gdyż słońce niemal zaszło. W Paradise Estate Megan sprawdza co kucykom udało się znaleźć i jak dotąd najlepiej poradziła sobie Wind Whistler w parze z Paradise. Zauważa również Whizzer i pyta się co się stało z Sweet Stuff, a ta odpowiada niechętnie, że rozdzieliły się. thumb|left|218pxPo chwili dziewczynka zauważa kucyka jak wchodzi z włochatkami. Wind Whistler mówi, że oni nie są częścią zabawy, lecz Sweet Stuff mówi, że są co jest prawdą. Megan chwali Sweet Stuff za jej mądrość. Później kucyki, Megan i włochatki jedzą lody, lecz puchate stworzonka nie wiedziały, że te służą do jedzenia i wskakują do misek. Lecz Sweet Stuff mówi im, że nic nie szkodzi i żeby nie przejmowali się niczym, bo są sobą. Na końcu wszyscy śpiewają piosenkę "Be glad you are who you are!". Okładki DVD,VHS Obok znajdują się obrazki i okładaki przedstawiające powyższy odcinek. Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt vhs, cover, rainbow.jpg Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt vhs cover 2.jpg Sweet Stuff and the Treasure Hunt hs cover.jpg Flight to cloud castle, sweet stuff and the treasure hunt.jpg Sweet Stuff i Treasure Hunt cover 2.JPG Wystąpienia postaci Ziemskie kucyki: *Sweet Stuff Pegazy *Heart Throb *Wind Whistler *Whizzer *Lofty *Surprise *Masquerade *North Star *Paradise Jednorożce *Buttons *Fizzy *Galaxy *Gusty *Ribbonthumb|159px|Sea Shimmer występuje gościnnie w odcinku Kucyki morskie *Ripple *Sea Shimmer (w wyniku błędów animacyjnych) *Water Lily *Sun Shower Ludzie *Megan Utowry *Be glad you are who you are! Ciekawostki *To jedyny odcinek w którym nie było ziemskich kucyków, nie licząc Sweet Stuff, a wystąpiły tam jedynie kucyki morskie, jednorożce i pegazy. *W grze w znajdowaniu przedmiotów uczestniczyły wyłącznie same i wszystkie pegazy (prócz pegazów epizodycznych) *To drugi taki odcinek w którym nie było antagonisty. Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszego sezonu Kategoria:Odcinki